Say It With Roses
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Drabble/Fluff. A sweet gift after a long day.


**Title:** Say It With Roses

**Fandom:** Tales of Vesperia

**Summary:** A sweet gift after a long day.

**Pairing:** Yuri/Flynn

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 704

**AN:** Just a quick drabble XD Enjoy!

* * *

It was an honour to be the Commandant. Especially for Flynn, who was the youngest Commandant in known record. And Flynn carried his duties with pride and dignity. He enjoyed his work; training the knights, speaking with the people, helping the world in little ways. It was what he loved doing. He lived for it.

However, there were some days where he loathed being the Commandant.

And today was one of those days.

Flynn knew that his day would be nothing but a disaster. The moment he literally fell out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud, followed by a rather loud "Ow!" was a mere indication of what will follow.

Oh, it was nothing major that ruined his day. Nothing like declaring war or dealing with a terrorist plot. It was the little things that got to him. And there were a lot of little annoyances today.

Walking into a door, putting his shirt on inside out, nearly getting decapitated by a knight-in-training, tripping over his own feet in front of his prince, trying to dismiss numerous marriage invitations with etiquette…running from his rather _determined_ suitors.

Hiding out in the sewers was _not_ fun.

And that was only what happened this morning. He wasn't even going to get into what happened to him in the afternoon. It was honestly one of those days where it took all his will and strength not to sit in a corner and cry.

To make his mood even more bitter and dark, he hadn't seen or heard from Yuri for a couple of days. Honestly, that wandering rouge. You'd think he'd take the time to let his best friend, and secret lover, know what he was doing.

And, you know, lend an ear for which Flynn could rant about the horrible day he had. Albeit, there would be a lot of sarcastic remarks thrown in, but at least he had someone who would listen. And then make him forget about practically everything.

Walking into his room, Flynn had never been so grateful for sunset. He was mildly surprised by the fact that his window was open, the white curtains floating gently in the soft evening breeze. But that soon slipped from his mind completely when his eyes drifted toward his desk. It wasn't the desk itself that startled him, but what was on it.

Sitting in the middle of his desk was a vase of roses, about two dozen of them. They were a deep red in colour, the scent being carried by the breeze from the open window. It bathed the entire room with its rich scent.

Flynn's eyes widened as he quickly made his way over to the roses. They were fresh, as if only picked mere moments ago. And sitting amongst the roses was a white card.

Quickly scribbled onto the card, probably from embarrassment, was a short note in Yuri's handwriting. It didn't have his name at the bottom, but Flynn knew Yuri's handwriting anywhere.

_We'll be together until the last rose fades._

Flynn practically melted. His concerns and annoyances immediately disappearing. He wasn't going to cry, but it was incredibly sweet.

Wrapping his hands around the vase, Flynn lifted it up so he could smell the roses, his nose touching the petals. He was feeling slightly embarrassed, but unfathomably happy at the same time. He smiled as he turned his head slightly, allowing the roses to caress the side of his face. He then quickly realised that one of the roses was a fake, the petals made from soft red velvet.

It made him even more stupidly happy.

It was fluffy, cheesy and far too clichéd. But, darn it, it was _romantic_.

Removing his armour and quickly dressing into something more casual, Flynn glanced toward the roses again, that soft, rather absentminded smile still on his lips, before he moved to his window. Instead of closing it, he vaulted himself easily through the frame, landing softly on the grass outside.

Sneaking his way along a secret path that only he and a certain someone knew about, Flynn set off to thank Yuri for the roses.

He'd return late for his duties in the morning. But you know what? He didn't care.


End file.
